


Highschool Shenanigans

by bitterisalwaysbetter



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura and Lance are Cousins, Bottom Lance, Eventual Smut, Ex-boyfriend Lotor, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Highschool AU, Hunk is best boy, Hunk is so wise oml, Keith has a motorcycle named Red, Keith has a twin sister, Lance has a shit ton of siblings, M/M, Matt and Pidge are meme siblings lmao, More tags as story goes on, Original Characters - Freeform, PINING KEITH, Popular Lance, Slow Burn, Top Keith, a little langst, but not too explicit, group chats, keith and shiro are brothers, oblivious lance, shay is a mom through this whole thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterisalwaysbetter/pseuds/bitterisalwaysbetter
Summary: oKAy pEoplE!! listen the FUCK up. this is a high school au where keith and lance have a mini rivalry (and get to be a couple later onnn), pidge and matt torture people with their perception skills, hunk and shay spread their pure ass love around the whole school while simultaneously being perfect, allura and shiro are a power couple, and we meet so many of lances siblings and that one sister of keith’s and shiro’s that it’s impossible not to cry at the sibling moments that this fic will eventually have.also there’s group chats mixed in so there’s more dramamore tags will be added as story goes on ;)(also im planning on having at least ten chapters for this so be there or be square bitches)Usernames for our peoples:Kaelie: kaeliecrackerheadLance: lancealiciousKeith: crawlinginmyskinPidge: rickMatt: mortyAllura: classicqueenHunk: simplyhunkShay: Shea butterShiro: muscleman





	Highschool Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> hurricane Katrina more like hurricane tortilla
> 
> ok ill stop
> 
> im finally done with the first chapter instead of the yeeting, 6-word mess the first one was so ur welcome and let’s get riiiight back into the neeeeews  
> also this is half group chat fic half normal fic so yeah

> **kaeliecrackhead and crawlinginmyskin chat**

 

**kaeliecrackhead:** hey keith u up

**kaeliecrackhead:** keith

**kaeliecrackhead:** keith

**kaeliecrackhead:** hey keith

**crawlinginmyskin:** why r u texting me at six thirty in the fucking morning u cracker

**kaeliecrackhead:** school starts at 7:55 dumbass

**crawlinginmyskin:** fUck

**kaeliecrackhead:** ok see u downstairs?

 

Keith groaned loudly as he lifted up the covers. He sat up and stretched his arms before stepping onto the cold, bare floor. He hissed and frantically searched for his slippers before giving up altogether after a good six minutes. He exited his bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs where he found his brother and his sister eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

”Morning, asshat,” Kaelie, his twin said as she scooted his plate toward him.

“Right back at you,” Keith retorted. He sat down at the table and started eating the eggs his older brother, Shiro, had prepared.

”So, Keith. Since you got expelled at your old school, we’re gonna have to lay down some rules for Orange County Day,” Shiro  said while getting up to rinse his empty plate in the sink. 

“First of all, I’m not some troubled delinquent that you can just lecture, Shiro. Second of all, I’m not stupid, I can actually act decent around people,” Keith said as he gave Shiro a death glare.

”Crazy, right?” Kaelie mumbled under her  breath. Keith averted his glare to her until Shiro started to talk again.

”We’ll go over this in the car, but you need to be ready by 6:50 if we wanna give you a tour of the school and to introduce you to our friends.” Shiro walked upstairs to get dressed while Keith and Kaelie finished their breakfast. After a couple minutes and a lot of insults, they both left the kitchen and their bowls on the kitchen table for Shiro to rinse later.

Once Keith got upstairs, he got dressed in his normal outfit (tight black jeans, short-sleeved black shirt, and black converse) and pulled his hair into a small ponytail before releasing the rubber band from his hair. He decided it’d be best to blend in on the first day and you can’t very well do that with something looking similar to a man bun. While checking himself over in the mirror, he heard a honk from outside.

”Keith, you better get down here in five minutes!” he heard Shiro yell. Keith grabbed his backpack (which was also black because why not), went downstairs, and locked the front door after he got outside. He opened the car door and slid into the seat next to Kaelie who was on her phone texting someone. Keith took a look over her shoulder, trying to appear casual.

**iconic iguanas- lancealicious, simplyhunk, Shea butter, rick, morty, classicqueen, kaeliecrackhead, and muscleman are in this chat**

**rick:** are u guys almost here yet im bored of listening to lance cry over zac efron’s muscles

**kaeliecrackhead:** yeah we just got in the car still waiting for my brother tho     -_-

**lancealicious:** zac efron is fucking masturbation material pidge >:(

**rick:** grosssss 

**lancealicious:** anyways, kaelie how gay is your brother on a scale of 1 to gay and also is he single

**kaeliecrackhead:** he’s definitely gay and yea he’s single but im not so sure ur gonna like him lmao probably too edgy and emo for u

**simplyhunk:** lance once dated someone who worked at hot topic and had a shirt with an upside down cross. does that count or??

**lancealicious:** HUNK WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

**kaeliecrackhead:** hold on my brother is looking over my shoulder :)

**classicqueen:** ooh obsessive just what lance wants in a man

**lancealicious:** nOoooooOoo0o

”Keith, what the hell are you doing?” Kaelie whipped her head around to face Keith’s. Keith raised his eyebrows at her.

”Iconic iguanas? Seriously?”

”You’re just jealous that you’re not on this group chat. It’s fucking wild, and your emo ass is not prepared for that!” Kaelie shouted in his face.

”Okay people, let’s all settle down, big brother Shiro has some things to explain to Keith about his new school that he better not get expelled at,” Shiro interrupted from the front seat.

”And this is definitely going to escalate quickly,” Kaelie whispered as she went back to texting.

”Rule number one, no fighting people or getting suspended because of attitude problems. Understand so far?” Shiro started. Keith rolled his eyes.

”Yeah.”

”Great. Number two is that you try and socialize with people. Please. Because I swear, if you’re a loner for the rest of high school-”

”I’m  _not_ going to be a loner for the rest of high school Shiro, don’t worry. Any more rules?”

”Okay, there’s one last one. Do your damn school assignments because I’m not doing them for you!” Shiro yelled.

”But  _I_ might for the right price,” Kaelie piped up. Keith could practically hear Shiro’s scowl from the front of the car.

”Anyways, how much time till we get there?” Keith asked Shiro.

”A couple more minutes, Keith.”

Keith sighed and decided to lose himself in his thoughts as he stared out the car window. He wondered what his new life would be like at this school. Definitely not like at Northridge. But Keith had learned to adapt there so he had nothing to worry about at Orange County Day unless there were some assholes there who’d think it’s their job to own the place. But Keith could probably avoid those kinds of people in his sleep if he wanted to. Shiro would definitely be mad at him for not confronting them head on. Kaelie would for sure laugh. Ugh, what was he even thinking? His mind was getting to him...

Keith’s thoughts about the school faded away as Shiro pulled into the parking lot.

“Okay, people, let’s get a move on. We were supposed to meet Allura and the others two minutes ago but it looks like we’re running late,” Shiro said while taking the keys out of the ignition. Keith stared at all the people bustling around the front of the building and the shouts and screams that came from them, hoping to God he wouldn’t get hit with any of those footballs or beach balls they were throwing while he was walking. That would most definitely be embarrassing.

“Come on, Keith, get your ass out of the car!” Kaelie called to him from outside. Keith groaned and opened the door to get out. Shiro shoved Keith’s backpack in his hands and locked the car. 

“Did you text Allura to see if she’s still waiting?” Shiro asked Kaelie.

”She said everyone is still there.”

”Good.”

”Anyone gonna tell me who these people are or should I just guess?” Keith said loudly in exasperation. Kaelie sighed.

”No, stupid, that’s what introductions are for. You are honestly so dense sometimes.” Keith growled at her which caused Kaelie to growl back. Eventually, they started making wild animal noises and attracting some unwanted attention. Shiro stopped walking and slapped both his hands on their mouths to make them shut up.

“You two are like  _children_ sometimes. Now, we’re almost to the office so stop growling like animals and start acting like civilized human beings.” Shiro looked at both of them sternly and continued walking. But Kaelie and Keith kept sending each other withering looks the whole way there.

Once they got there, Keith saw a group of people standing near the front desk, looking more than a little bored. Actually, he had heard them all the way from outside the building but he didn’t think it would be appropriate to mention that right now. 

A small girl with a white tank top and jeans walks up to Shiro with a mad look on her face and begins to shout.“Oh my god, finally! Do you wanna know how long we waited here? An hour, Shiro. An hour. I could have worked on my essay for English in an hour. In fact, I could have  _finished_ my fucking English essay in an hour. Why didn’t you tell us to come here later instead of letting us wake up at piss o’clock in the morning only to find your ass arrives an hour late! What the hell were you thinking?!”

”Oh, I thought I told you guys be here by 8. Sorry,” Shiro said with a sheepish look on his face.

Someone else stepped forward next to the girl. It was a guy with shockingly bright blue eyes in a pair of Adidas, light blue baggy jeans, and a light grey shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows. “Okay, I know everyone makes mistakes sometimes, but I was about to die of heat stroke in this little, cramped room. I missed out on a whole hour of sleep and you wanna know what that does to my eye bags, Takashi? It makes me look like a  _fucking_ raccoon. So you have lost my trust. We could have had it all, Shirogane. But the moment you-”

”Okay! Moving right along,” Kaelie interrupted. The guy who was previously talking held his hand to his chest and gasped.

_Overkill much? Geez, if these are Shiro’s friends, than I wonder how bad his enemies are,_ Keith thought to himself.

”This is Keith Kogane, our brother,” Shiro said as he gestured to Keith.

”Uh, hi?”

”Can’t believe you’re related to Shiro. Well, I’m Pidge. And you and your sister need more sunlight,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. Kaelie scowled at her.

”And I’m Hunk! Pidge is usually like this so don’t be offended by her. It takes some getting used to,” Hunk said. He came next to Pidge and smiled at Keith.

”Hey, I’m Matt, Pidge’s brother. You might think we’re twins but we actually look and act really similar. Plus I’m two years older than her,” some guy wearing a brown leather jacket said.

”I am Allura, president of the student council and captain of the tennis team. Pleased to meet you.” Allura stuck out a hand for Keith to shake and he did. Well, it was really just a blur of events by that point so Keith had no idea if he had even shaken her hand before being swept away by someone else. He remembered though, that she had long, pink, curly hair and light blue eyes.

”Hello, I’m Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend. I think you’re gonna like it here at Orange County Day,” Shay said with a smile. Keith awkwardly smiled back, hoping it didn’t show.

The boy with the blue eyes started talking next. ”The name’s Lance. Lance McClain. Nice mullet by the way. It actually kind of looks good for something that’s 3 decades old.”

”Um, it’s not a mullet?” Keith couldn’t figure out if this guy was being genuinely rude or just joking.

”Uh huh. Okay. Well, nice to meet you I guess.” Lance shrugged and looked like he was done with the conversation.

“Well now that we’re done with that, Kaelie is gonna show you where your classes are until you get a hang of it,” Allura told him. Keith nodded slowly, still a little overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

”This has been actually kind of stress relieving but I have my essay to procrastinate on so see you all after school!” Pidge said as she made her way down to the English room.

”And that’s my sister for you. Living proof that even geniuses procrastinate,” Matt sighed and leaned against Shiro who raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Keith felt not only extremely awkward but also extremely anxious as well. He just wished that Shiro could see him struggling but Matt was preoccupying his attention for now. Fortunately, Kaelie noticed him and flung an arm around his shoulders.

”Don’t worry, you’ll be able to get through the first day just fine, Keith. And we all have the same lunch period together so you won’t be alone!” Kaelie tried to reassure him. 

And the first day of Keith’s new life has officially started.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely short but I will try to update more frequently??? also i started this at 10:40 pm and now it’s 3:57 am so ya know why the fuck did something so short take like 6 hours??
> 
> aaaaand one more thing im going to some camp in Canada (i live in US sooo 8 hour drive for me) on the 13th next week then the day after I come back is my momma’s wedding so uh idk if I can get something out before the 13th but I can sure as hell try


End file.
